


Road Trip

by what_is_creativity



Series: Coffeeshop!AU [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cute, Cute and Fluffy Smut, Feelings, Fluffy, M/M, Roadtrip, Smut, alternative universe, coffeeshop!au, modern!AU, more information about the AU in the notes, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_is_creativity/pseuds/what_is_creativity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinbad wants to suprise his boyfriend with a Road Trip, due to their 1-Year Anniversary. Three days of cute, dorky, fluffy idiots in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This Oneshot is part of an huge alternative universe a friend (who I've written this for) and I made up. Sinbad owns a "Queer" coffeeshop called "Sindria" in this one, meaning that he created a safe space for LGBT+ fellows, offering free information about nearly everything. Yamhaira is the Co-Owner of this Shop. Masrur and Morgiana are siblings in this one.  
> Sinbad had a thing for Ja'far for about 6 months before they really taked the first time (Ja'far visits the shop almost daily), meaning that he gave him his phone number several times before. Then, on a party, they ended up pretty drunk in Sinbads flat, Ja'far blew him and fell asleep, not remembering what he did and just assuming they had sex. Ah, what a wonderful start of a relationship. A few weeks later they had their first real date, and a year afterwards is where this Oneshot takes place.
> 
> (Note: English isn't my first language, so if you notice any grammar- or spelling-mistakes, feel free to send me a message so I can correct them!)

**_ Road Trip _ **

 

Finished. Sinbad could now officially say that. He looked at the thing he was standing right in front, very proud of his work.

The old VW-van he had bought a few months ago now looked like a totally new car. He had given it a complete makeover, the ugly green it had been before now was a bright purple, on each side the logo of his shop, white underneath so the colors won’t blur into the purple. And the best thing: He had gotten the two back rows of seats removed and this space was now taken by a king-size mattress, filling out the whole room, a lot of pillows and blankets on it. He also had done something about those blank and unfriendly covers on the inside: glow-in-the-dark stars were now sticking on the ceiling and the upper part of the walls, dark blue and purple curtains were used to cut the seats from the mattress and light blue silk clothes covered the windows.

Ja’far would love it.

Sinbad could also say that he was quite glad he had finished in time. A week from now was the date of that very special occasion he had prepared all this for: The first year anniversary of his first date with his boyfriend. Like, real first date, not this ‘I am drunk, blow you, fall asleep and think we fucked’ – thing they had at his party that time.

This first date had been the time they both had figured out what was going on with their feelings and for Sinbad it also had been the day they officially had started dating.

Sinbad had spent months thinking of something to do for this occasion and (with some help of Sharrkan), he had come up with the cheesiest idea one could possibly think of: A Road Trip. And not just somewhere, but to the beautiful lakes of Minnesota!

So Sinbad needed a car, which he now had. He had already asked Ja’far to take a few days off around that one, special day, but he had left him uninformed about his plans.

 

Later that day he and his love were sitting on their couch, Ja’far leaned on Sinbad’s chest, Sinbad had his arm wrapped around him, pretty sure that this moment, just the two of them sitting here, somewhat cuddling, should last forever. Just like every moment they shared. He couldn’t keep himself from smiling, then he kissed Ja’far on his head: “You got your days off, did you?”

“Yeah. Don’t tell me you plan on revealing the reason why I should do this”, Ja’far mumbled. Even though he was tired, he still kept this rude tone.

“Aww, please don’t be mad”, Sin pulled Ja’far a bit closer, “I just wanna surprise you”, he cheered, pretty sure he would have received a death glare right now if Ja’far would have been able to look up to him, “I need you to pack some warm stuff for, hmm, four days? Maybe only three, not sure yet.”

“What’re you planning?”

“You’ll see, we leave tomorrow, 1pm”, Sinbad laid his head on Ja’fars, breathing in the wonderful scent of his lovers’ hair and closing his eyes for some time, drifting away in this moment. He would say that he had never been that happy, but it would have been a lie, since he had been this happy for about a year now, being able to see Ja’far, touch him, kiss him, feel him, just to be with him. All this made him the happiest man alive.

 

Sinbad had gotten up early this morning, carefully to not wake up Ja’far, and then he prepared some breakfast for his boyfriend before he left to get the van.

Two hours later a bright purple bus was parking in front of the store, Sinbad had already put their bags inside and now held Ja’fars hand while walking outside.

“You will love it”, he cheered, before saying, “Bye, thanks for taking care of the shop!” to Yam and Masrur, who was helping out for the time of Sinbads absence.

Then he opened the door with an extravagant movement, eyes fixed on Ja’fars face to catch his reaction. It was glorious. He looked somewhat confused, but when he realized what this meant he just said: “You are crazy”

“Wait until you see our moving dorm”, Sinbad pulled Ja’far towards the back of the car, opened the door with another hand movement, and smiled at Ja’far.   
“Absolutely crazy”, was all his boyfriend said, before he kissed him, “I love it”

Sinbad wasn’t able to put his feelings in words right now, he just was just absolutely happy that Ja’far liked his idea, and he was really excited for their romantic short-holiday.

“Wanna leave?” he asked, holding Ja’fars hand again, closing their dorm-door and opening the door for the seats, making Ja’far sit there, before he rushed over to take his place at the drivers seat: “And off we go!”

 

Several hours filled with old music and interesting talks about their teen years and how this action was _so_  80’s movie passed, and night already started to fall, so Sin started to look for some place to park the car. They found a parking lot, which even had a toilet.

The two of them grabbed their toothbrushes and left towards the restroom.

“Seriously Sin, this… all of this is so goddamn cheesy, how did you even get that idea?”

“Let’s say that I watched a lot of old movies lately and thought this would be kinda romantic”, Sin smiled even brighter than the rest of the day, he was just so happy about this, “Also I wanted to own a VW-van for ages… But wait ‘till tomorrow! The lakes are just beautiful!”, he kissed Ja’far on the cheek, feeling even more happiness overcoming him when his loved one started to blush, then they both brushed their teeth in silent and returned to the van, Sin locked the doors from the inside before he let himself fall on the mattress, faced towards Ja’far, who was laying next to him.

“C’mere”, he mumbled. Ja’far rolled over and laid his head on Sinbads chest, allowing Sin to hold him close. Ja’far would most surely feel Sinbads heart pound against his chest.   
“I love you”, Sinbad told him, stroking trough Ja’fars hair, “I love you so much”

“I love you too”, Ja’far answered, cuddling closer to Sinbad and closing his eyes, “I love you more than you could imagine, Sin”, but before Sin got the opportunity to answer him, he had already fallen asleep. As harsh as Ja’fars talking could be when he was awake, as angelic did he look when he slept, incredibly peaceful and happy, his lips forming a slight smile.

“I am pretty sure none of us can”, he answered the sleeping beauty on his chest, before he also fell asleep.

 

The next morning Sinbad woke up when the sun started to shine against the silky curtains of their van, Ja’far no longer only laying on his chest but more or less underneath him, since Sin had moved in his sleep, leading to him hugging Ja’far like a body pillow, one leg around his waist, the arms laying on his back. It was warm under this blanket, with his lover in his arms. Sin laid his head against Ja’fars hair, just to receive a “Morning” from the guy underneath.  
“Morning”, Sinbad mumbled, giving Ja’far a kiss on his head.

“Am I comfortable?” Ja’far joked, “You are quite heavy”

“Mhm, sorry there”, Sinbad rolled over, looking into Ja’fars eyes, “But yes, you really are comfortable”, he smiled, pulled himself up and kissed his love.

Ja’far seemed quite surprised by that move at first, but after mumbling “Idiot”, he kissed him back, putting his hands on Sinbads back, pulling him closer, making him kneel above him. This moment was wonderful, all the feelings which rushed trough his body, Sin could barely hold himself back from taking more action but luckily Ja’far seemed to enjoy it as much as Sinbad himself, since he had tangled his hand in Sins hair, making it clear that he didn’t want Sinbad to back off now.

This kiss was more intense than anything else Sinbad could think of, it was one of those kisses that just felt like the right and best thing to do, but after a while – could have been five minutes or half an hour, Sinbad didn’t know – they had to let go of each other.

“I prepared breakfast”, Sinbad announced, chuckled because of Ja’fars confused “How? When?” and pulled a box filled with cold waffles out of his bag: “Yesterday. These are Sindria special waffles with vanilla and apple chunks”, he knew that Ja’far would only eat one, so he had given it enough calories to make his body work until they arrived “Prepared with some extra love, only for you”, he gave Ja’far another short kiss on the nose, then they had their cold-waffle and iced coffee breakfast before they got ready and drove on towards the destination Sin had in mind.

 

They had been closer to the lakes than expected, which meant that around mid-day they already were sitting outside the van, eating another waffle and enjoying the scenery.

Even though it was really cold, it looked absolutely stunning. The lake was shining in the sunlight, the trees around it had already lost most of their leaves and the muddy surroundings of the lake looked like a beach, in some weird, wonderful way.

“Look!” Sin exclaimed, pulling Ja’far near a bunch of trees, “They seem good for climbing”, he smiled at his boyfriend.

“I won’t climb a fucking tree”, Ja’far looked at Sinbad as if he was crazy “You’ll never get me down again”

“Haven’t said that you should climb it, have I?” Sinbad smirked, pressing Ja’fars hand, which he had been holding all along.

“I wanna try something… stay… wait, a bit more left… right here! And close your eyes, okay?” he let go of Ja’fars hand.

“If you run away I might cry, you know?”

“I promise I won’t”, Sinbad had already started climbing the tree. Ja’far was standing right underneath a thick branch and Sinbad was aiming to hang from exactly this. He had always wanted to try out a Spiderman-kiss and this tree gave him the perfect opportunity to.

Just when he had gotten in position Ja’far asked from underneath: “Sin..? What are you doing?” resulting in Sinbad hanging upside-down from the tree, right in front of Ja’fars face. Named one had opened his eyes in surprise when he felt Sinbads hair on his nose, then realized what Sin was up to and laughed: “Idiot”, before he leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend, both of them smiling like teenagers who are in love for their first time.

“Hey…” Sin mumbled into their kiss after a while.

“What?” his lover seemed to dislike that interruption, still he loosened the kiss to make it easier for Sin to talk.

Well, he didn’t do much talking, because right after Ja’far backed off, Sin was falling off the tree, right on Ja’far.

“Umm, I will fall off soon”, Sin mumbled, getting up and looking at his boyfriend in a worry, “Fuck, did I hurt you?”

“You’re a fucking giant”, Ja’far grumbled, but he already got up again, “But no, I’m fine”

“Thank god”, Sinbad said, hugging Ja’far, “I promise I won’t fall on you ever again!”

 

After this action, Ja’far was the one who got to decide what to do next, leading to them taking a long walk, holding hands.

“How did you even come up with the idea for your shop? I never asked, did I?”

“Ah, you know, while I was studying I just had that idea… like, a lot of youngsters have no one to talk to when it comes to stuff like this, so why not giving them some free information in a safer space than a bar?”

“I was really confused when I first passed your shop, but it’s just great! I never told you this, I guess… But I love the way you handle these kids”

“I’m sure you could do that too, such a great person you are”, Sin kissed Ja’fars cheek, “I mean you deal with stuff like Masrurs and Morgianas family business”

Their conversation went on like this, interrupted by kisses, either shy or passionate ones, and before they realized it, it was already getting darker and the two of them were sitting in the van again, since spending the night at the lake wouldn’t be that good.

“Ah, good thing we leave this evening and don’t have to stay over night”, Sin told Ja’far and just received a puzzled look back: “Why? It really is beautiful here”

Sinbad started the van, then looked at Ja’far again before starting to leave the lake.

“They have a legend about this area”, he started telling Ja’far in a husky voice, “about this old man. It was a chilled autumn night, just like this one. The old man hat been wandering around for a couple of days and he was hungry… very hungry. On the edge of collapsing he met a young fellow, who was camping in this area, just as we are”, the car let out some weird sound, but none of them did mind, it was an old car after all, “And suddenly, it overcame the old man and he jumped in this person, biting off the flesh, eating them alive. He didn’t even kill them first, he just had his meal, the screams of his victim as background music, and he enjoyed it. He enjoyed it so much that from this day on, he was cursed to wander around these woods forever, hunting for new victims”, that was when it happened. A loud shrieking, one more rattle and the car didn’t move any inch further.

“Guess your urban legend found us”, Ja’far joked, but Sinbad was pretty scared by this idea.

“I- I don’t want to die!” he cried out, looking at his loved one, “I reckon we call… someone to get us out of here”

“Are you really scared of a horror story you just told by yourself?” Ja’far laughed, “You are just so adorable”

“That’s not funny!”, Sinbad pouted, then he pulled out his mobile phone, checked where they were and called the next mechanic he found online, only so they would tell him that the earliest they could come was the next morning.

“Perfect”, he grumbled, before he locked the doors, put some cassette in the radio and started climbing in the back of the car to sit on the mattress, a still chuckling Ja’far doing the same.

 

The music in the background was the only sound in the car for some time, whilst Sinbad was just laying next to Ja’far, the two of them in a close hug. Sinbad couldn’t deny that Ja’fars touch calmed him down a lot.

“Thank you”, he said, pulling his boyfriend even close, at this point only the fabric of their clothing between them.

“Want some more distraction?” Ja’far rolled on him, now smiling at him: “We are all alone an a road trip and you haven’t even touched me yet”, he set up, laid his hands on Sinbads chest and started rolling his hips on Sinbads.

“I…” Sin had a hard time staying concentrated right now, “I was waiting for the right moment”, he pulled Ja’far down to kiss him, but just when their lips touched his lover pulled away again: “Let me thank you for all of this, will you?”

Sinbad just nodded. This was one of the rare occasions when Ja’far would take action in this kind of things, which made him smile again, completely forgetting about his fear and the situation they were in.

He was just watching his boyfriend, who now moved down, rubbing over Sinbads crotch, making him pant a bit harder than he was before, which seemed to motivate Ja’far even more, since now that he arrived between Sinbads legs he started to rub his crotch even more with his hands, surely he had to feel Sinbads excitement pressing against his hand. He did, at least the fact that he started to open Sinbads pants, kissing the bulge that was showing in his boxer shorts, making Sin moan.

“You’re rude”, he mumbled, “Please touch me”

“As you wish”, Ja’far smiled at Sinbad, then he pulled down Sinbads underwear, rubbed another time over his erection, making his boyfriend moan way louder than before.

Sinbad had a hard time with trying not to push Ja’far down on him. He knew that Ja’far was perfectly aware of the reactions he could get from his boyfriend, and the first one he tickled off him was a deep moan, followed by a “Fuck, warn me before you start”

Ja’far had licked over the tip of Sinbads penis, before he actually started to lick over his shaft, making Sin breathe quite heavy. He didn’t know why, but the way Ja’far did this felt more intense than any other blowjob Sinbad ever had received, and his body reacted that way. Not as fast and hard as the first time though.

He wouldn’t say that he was a fast cumer, but with Ja’far he was way more sensible, causing some precum dripping out already.

Quickly after Ja’far had noticed this, he started using his hands, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Sinbads erection, making him moan again. Before Ja’far could take Sinbads penis in his mouth, Sin pulled him up, made him move towards him, so he could kiss his boyfriend: “Come here”

Ja’far immediately went with it, allowing Sinbad to deepen their kiss on instant, letting his boyfriend slip his tongue in his mouth.

Now it was Sinbads turn to make Ja’far feel good, starting with stripping him off his shirt.   
“But Sin… I wanted to make you feel good”, Ja’far complained, pouting a bit, but Sin just pulled him into another kiss after answering: “You can make me feel good like this too”, hoping that Ja’far would get the hint. Sinbad loved him, and he loved feeling him, hearing the cute sounds he made when they did it, looking into his face while holding his hand.  
He just loved everything about Ja’far.

And his boyfriend got the hint. He let go of Sinbads lips and smiled at him, now pulling off his boyfriend’s shirt, kissing him another time, then he grabbed the hands of his lover and put them on his hips.

Sin himself now let his hands slide over Ja’fars butt, slowly entering him with one finger, enjoying the cute sound he made when he started moving inside. Ja’far loosened up real quick, he must have been getting into it as much as Sinbad.

His boyfriend now got rid of his pants, then pulled down Sinbads, asking: “Where is the lube? Condoms?”

“The small pocket on my bag”, Sin panted, waiting for his love to put some of the fluid on Sins hand, so he didn’t need to insert his second finger dry.

When he had stretched Ja’far enough that he wouldn’t have problems taking Sinbads erection in, he pulled out his fingers and rolled the condom over his erection, putting the leftover lube that was still on his hand on it.

The lube-free hand was now resting in Ja’fars hand, fingers crossed, while his boyfriend was holding himself up with his free hand resting on Sins chest, before he put himself in position and sat down on Sin, making both of them moan loudly.

“Ah, fuck”, Ja’far panted, looking down on Sinbad.

Did he sit down too fast? Sin pressed his boyfriends hand a bit, smiling at his blushed face: “Take your time”

“I know”, Ja’far actually managed a glare, before smiling gently at Sinbad, “You always say that”

“Just because you always hurry so much”, Sin pulled himself up, so he could hug Ja’far, kissing his neck while his boyfriend kissed his forehead. He kissed his neck again, making Ja’far moan silently, then Sinbad gently started sucking on the soft skin, biting his love, leaving a hickey. Before he could leave any more marks, he could feel Ja’fars hand pressing on his chest. Since his lover wasn’t strong enough to actually press him down, Sin just let himself sink back on the mattress, unable to keep his lips from forming a dumb smile. He pulled Ja’fars hand – still holding it – towards his lips, kissing the pale skin, then looking back at this wonderful, blushed face, waiting for Ja’far to move.

And he did. He pulled himself up, held his balance with the hand that was resting on Sinbads chest, then he crashed down on him, making Sin moan loudly.

Sin himself couldn’t keep his hand from Ja’far, let his fingertips run over every inch of his wonderful, pale skin, touching the scars of his love, letting his fingers slip over Ja’fars erection, making his boyfriend moan in between the small weeps and gasps he was letting out with each move.

The lust was completely filling Sin up, Ja’far was so tight inside, it was hard for Sinbad to keep the urge down to press Ja’far down on the mattress, making him moan even louder than he did right now.

With the last move of Ja’far, Sinbad could no longer resist. He pulled himself up again, let go of Ja’fars hand so he could hold him better, put his hands on his loves back, whispered: “Let me make you feel good now, will you?”, and with Ja’far nodding he laid him down, making sure that he was not moving too fast, letting Ja’fars legs rest on his back, now holding his hand again.

When he started moving he made Ja’far whimper lustfully, then he felt his loves hand in his hair.

“You are so beautiful, Ja’far”, Sin panted, his free hand was now used to pump Ja’fars erection.

He himself felt like he was going crazy by the waves of lust rushing trough his body, Ja’fars warm insides were getting tighter with every move he made, encouraging Sinbad to make his boyfriend cum, now rubbing him in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Just hearing Ja’fars moans was driving him completely crazy to the point where he knew that he could cum with every move by now. And he did, a few thrusts before Ja’far.

 

After they had cleaned themselves up a bit, put the condom in their trash bag and had calmed down again, they both found themselves exhausted. Not that it would be surprising to any of these two. They were lying on the mattress, cuddled naked as they were, covered in every blanket they found. Ja’far laid in Sinbads arms, Sins head rested on Ja’fars hair, they still held hands.

“I love you”, Sinbad said, second time on this trip, kissing Ja’fars head and cuddling closer to him, breathing in his scent.

“I love you too”, Ja’far answered, “Even though you are such an idiot”

Sinbad laughed: “Didn’t you mean ‘Because you are such an idiot?’? Man, you’re rude”, now it was Ja’fars turn to laugh, then he moved his head upwards to kiss Sinbad, but too short to reach his lips he had to kiss his chin, just like he did after Sinbad had asked him out on their first date, making Sinbad smile even brighter.

They laid like this for several hours, keeping each other warm, both of them happier than they barely have been before, enjoying this moment until they both fell asleep.

 

The next morning they got woken up by a harsh knock on the door of their dorm. Sin almost jumped off Ja’far because he got quite scared, suddenly remembering the horror story he had told his boyfriend the last night.

Luckily, Ja’far had already woken up due to the weight suddenly leaving his body.

“You think he finally found us?” Sinbad whispered, but Ja’far just rolled his eyes: “Oughta be the mechanic, don’t you think?”

“Oh, right”, Sin screeched the back of his head, smiling at his boyfriend, then he yelled towards the door: “Just a second!”, before searching for some underwear, putting the boxer shorts and a pair of his sweatpants he found on, then he unlocked the door and directly looked into the face of a tall woman wearing a mechanics work clothing.

“Where’s ya’ problem?” she asked in a harsh tone, causing Sin to ignore the cold breeze that made him shiver. He got outside and showed her immediately what was wrong.

“Only a small thing, gimme two hours and it’s fixed”

“Ah, thank you a lot!” Sin smiled at her, then he got back into the van, now properly kissing his boyfriend good morning, then they got dressed in warm clothing.

 

Two hours later he paid the mechanic and was back on his way home with Ja’far.

“Yesterday really was great”, his boyfriend told him. He laid on both of the front seats next to the driver’s seat. Sinbad was quite sure that this was not only because it was comfortable, but he didn’t say anything.

“Yeah”, was his answer, “It was a great day… and the night was even better”, he smirked. The mumbled “Shut up” from Ja’far just made him laugh: “If I didn’t need to concentrate on the traffic, I would kiss you here and now”

“If you crash us against a tree we two have a problem”, Ja’far grumbled, then he changed his position to kiss Sinbads cheek, before he quickly returned to the laying position he was in before.

This human being was just too perfect to be true.

 

Due to the fact that Sinbad had slept really well this night they decided not to take another break and just drive an all-nighter. Sin didn’t want to call Yam at first, due to the fact that she would laugh at him really hard, but Ja’far insisted on calling her so she was informed that they were safe.

Just as Sinbad guessed, she laughed at them. Really hard.

“You two sleep this night, Masrur does a great job helping me out”

This was how they ended up on another parking lot, cuddling on their mattress, making out, just enjoying being together until they fell asleep.

Since they had no more waffles they stopped at a diner on their way to get some breakfast.

The last few hours of their drive passed quite eventless, until they arrived back at the shop, where Yamahira already waited for them: “Was the trip fun?”

Both of them nodded at her, then they entered the shop, hand in hand.

Even though the job was just the same as four days before, it felt totally different.

Actually it were the two of them that felt different, it seemed as if the trip had formed a new bond between them, stronger than their bond already was.

“Sin?”

“Hm?”

“I love you”

“I love you too”


End file.
